Ash and Misty
by pokemonlover2
Summary: I do not own Pokémon or anything within Pokémon in any way. misty/ash Misty and ash reunite once again will they finally confess there love for each other? Lets find out.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Pokémon or any thing included in Pokémon


	2. Chapter 2

**_A lovely day in pallet town where some one special was waiting for Pokémon master ash. As ash was only 20 minutes away, And has caught a cab in viridian city he wasn't going to take long as mist sat there and waited._**

**I know ill get ash a present for when he gets here! Saied misty. But what She thought. She quickly drove to the local store to find something for ash. This is perfect for ash! She Saied. with ash only minutes away she had to hurry as she quickly pulled away from the mall. Just as she got there the cab puled up at the house. Ash climbed out of the cab and smiled at his old companion. He looked he down she was no longer the tomboy as she once was, She wore he hair down and wore a tank top and shorts. he blushed dark red at seeing her. He realized he was staring and quickly regained he balance . Hi misty! He yelled as she pulled up. She looked at him and stared he was no well-built and was a little taller and he wore a t-shirt and jeans and the exact same hat but it was torn and ripped. After realizing she had been staring at him she quickly blushes deep red and regained her balance. Hi ash she Saied running up and giving him a big hug. She smiled as he caught her and swung her around. After staring in each others eyes for a little to long they both blushed furiously red and he quickly put her down. He noticed the medium sizes box she had dropped next to her bag. Hey what's that? He asked. After she realized he was talking to her she quickly snapped out of her trance and picked it up. I got this for you. She replied Hold on. He Saied. After rummaging I his bag for a couple of minutes he pulled out a box. Here I got this for you. Aww! ash you didn't have to for me? He grabbed he hand and put the little box in it her hand. Here open it he Saied. She opened it and gazed inside and held up a pair of starmie earrings. As-ash these are gorgeous She Saied in pure amazement that he would actually get here these. She ran up without thinking and gave him a big hug and a peck on the cheek. He blush deep deep red at this unexpected kiss. he quickly regained his normal color back and opened her present. Wow misty! this is amazing He Saied holding up a brand new hat. He quickly put it on and put his old one away. his new hat was black with a white poke ball. He picked her up and lifted her off the ground then swung her around. After realizing what he had done he put her down and gave he a kiss on the forehead. She blushed red and looked adorable. Thanks misty! He Saied. I have been needing a new one for a long time. After regaining her composer from he hug she registered what he sad Saied. No problem ash She replied. After they got all there bags they went inside ash's house. Wow ash this is amazing Saied misty. Ya it took a long time to pay off. Scence ash was 18 he decided he wanted his own house and had just bought This one and was staying until he was ready to go to hoenn. Misty (also 18) decided to stay with him till he left because she was going with him to hoenn. As misty Walked up to her room she peaked into his room and saw him. He had taken off his t-shirt. She just stood there and stared till he looked her way then she quickly walked to her room blushing the whole way there. once inside she kept thinking about ash. After unpacking, She heard ash yell "MISTY, DINNERS HERE" .She ran down stairs and almost hit Ash on her way down. He quickly caught her as she fell down the stares. "whoa, Mist in a hurry?". She blushed at hearing her nickname and finding herself in the man she loves arms. Ummm is all she could think of while still in his arms. He laughed and put her down and walked into the kitchen. She just stood there until she finally realized he was already eating. "ASH YOU STARTED WHITH OUT ME!". She found him setting plates and blushed at her mistake then sat down and ate with ash. She caught him staring at he and Saied "what are you staring at ash" giggling at him. He blushed and Saied wow mist you've changed...allot. She frowned at him "what you don't like it?". "No I lo-" he stopped dead word. She blushed deep red "you what ash?" "I well ummm I umm well. Saied ash. "you what ash" Saied misty curiously. "I-I" He blushes the deepest he had all day "I really like you Misty" he admitted Misty was shocked at what ash just Saied. "I-I really like you to ash" she admitted. As reached across the table lifted her chin up and kissed her passionately. misty monad in pleasure. "I love you misty". "I love you to ash"**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT A LEMON IS DO NOT READ!**

**Ash stared at mist in amazement this was his first kiss. As Mist broke this kiss she blushes as hard as she had in a lllooonnnnggg time. "Ash, D-do you really love me?" _M_isty asked in amazement. "Yes, Misty" Ash Saied chuckling to himself. Misty punched his arm playfully and Saied "what's so funny" Ash added in response trying to keep a straight face. "nothing..." Ash looked at the clock and it Saied it's 10:00. Misty taking the hint Yawned and Saied "I'm tired" smiling to herself "I don't think I can Carrie myself up with one eye closed she smiled. Ash, Knowing what she meant picked her up bridal style, And carried her to her room smiling widely. He sat her on the bed and she walked into the bathroom and came out in noting but underwear and a bra. Ash just stood there staring and misty giggled and asked "what's wrong ash?" She walked over and got under the blankets. Ash snapped out of his daydream and started to walk out. "ash...stay with me tonight she begged. "ppwweess?" she begged again. Ash asked "ummm are you sure mist?". "Yes, what cant the man I love sleep with me?" she responded giggling. Ash responded by Saied "umm ya I guess...".Ash stepped over still fully clothed and got under the covers. "c'mon ash strip to your boxers?...ppwweess?." .Ash got up and striped right infront of the bed. Mist giggled and ash blushed as he was now striped to his boxers. Ash climbed in bed with misty. Misty curled up beside his chest and in his arms. Ash hugged her tighter and they bolt fell asleep. -_THE NEXT_ DAY- Mist woke up in ashes arms and smiled and enjoys the moment before unwrapping herself and getting up. When Misty untangled herself ash woke up and yawned and stretched. Ash saw misty and she was still in her underwear and a t-shirt but had no bra, On. Ash smiled and Saied "hi beautiful" Misty jumped and giggled when she heard ash call her beautiful. Ash came up behind her and put his head on her shoulder and wrapped his hands around her waist. She turn around and kissed him full on. Ash stiffened at his surprise,Tthen relaxed wrapped his hands around her and kissed back. "MMmmmm I love you" Saied ash. Misty broke the kiss and walked down stairs. She made herself and ash a cup of coffee. She handed ash his cup as he walked in. Ash porously touched he underwear as he passed. Misty gasp in surprise then walked past him and whispered in his ear "Ill get you for that ". He smirked as she Saied that.**

**TO BE CONTNUED...**


End file.
